El Duque Y Yo
by YURIKO CHUN-LI
Summary: Al conocerse, se les ocurrió el plan perfecto:fingir un compromiso que los liberara de más ro no sería sencillo,ya que el hermano de Tsuna, amigo de Kyoya,no es fácil de engañar,ni tampoco lo son las avezadas damas de la alta nque lo que complicará de verdad las cosas será la aparición de un elemento que no estaba previsto en este juego a dos bandas:EL AMOR
1. Chapter 1

El duque y yo

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí, o en el mejor de los casos todos, el libro del El Duque y yo tampoco me pertenecen sino a Quinn Julia, dicho libro pertenece a la serie Bridgerton.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

Esta es una adaptación de una novela reconocida entre las novelistas históricas y una de las más bellas que eh leído,….pasar mucho tiempo en el doctor hacen que leas como carnívora, escogí a esta pareja sencillamente porque me encanta es de mis favoritas….además sus caracteres son lo más parecidos a los de la verdadera historia, sin más los invito a que se embriaguen con la frescura de esta adaptación.

Reseña

Al conocerse, se les ocurrió el plan perfecto: fingir un compromiso que los liberara de más agobios. Pero no sería sencillo, ya que el hermano de Tsunayoshi, amigo de Kyoya, no es fácil de engañar, ni tampoco lo son las avezadas damas de la alta sociedad. Aunque lo que complicará de verdad las cosas será la aparición de un elemento que no estaba previsto en este juego a dos bandas: el amor.

Desde que fue presentado en sociedad, Tsuna no tiene un momento de respiro. La culpa es de su madre, a la que adora, pero que está obsesionada con encontrarle un marido cuanto antes. Lo peor del caso es que los hombres razonablemente deseables no están interesados, y los que sí lo están son unos incansables pesados de los que tiene que librarse... incluso a golpes. Por eso acepta encantada la idea del duque de Hastings de fingir un noviazgo que ahuyente a los pretendientes. Aunque quizá también tenga algo que ver el hecho de que el joven duque comienza a resultarle cada vez más seductor.

Marcado por una infancia llena de soledad y resentimiento, Kyoya Hibari, el nuevo duque de Hastings, no quiere saber nada de la vida social de Londres ni, desde luego, de los intentos de las elegantes damas de "cazarlo" como marido para sus hijas e hijos donceles. Cuando conoce a Tsuna, cree haber encontrado el plan perfecto: un compromiso ficticio que mantenga alejadas a los y las pretendientes que lo agobian. Y cuando la atracción fingida comienza a convertirse en algo demasiado real, Kyoya deberá enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado que le impiden disfrutar la felicidad que el destino pone al alcance de su mano.

_**Prologo**_

_E_l nacimiento de Kyoya Fon Alauden Hibari, conde de Clyvedon, fue recibido con grandes celebraciones. Las campanas repicaron durante horas, hubo champán para todos para festejar la llegada del recién nacido y todo el pueblo de Clyvedon dejó sus labores para unirse a la fiesta organizada por el padre del joven conde.

—Éste no es un niño cualquiera —le dijo el panadero al herrero.

Y no lo era porque Kyoya fon Alauden no sería conde de Clyvedon para siempre. El título era pura cortesía. Kyoya Hibari, el niño con más nombres de los que cualquier niño pudiera necesitar, era el heredero de uno de los ducados más antiguos y ricos de Inglaterra. Y su padre, el duque de Hastings, había estado esperando este momento durante años.

Mientras se paseaba con su hijo en brazos frente a la habitación de su mujer, al duque no le cabía el corazón en el pecho de lo orgulloso que estaba. Pasados los cuarenta años, había visto como a todos sus amigos duques y condes engendrar herederos. Algunos habían tenido que ver nacer varias hijas antes de la llegada del esperado varón pero, al final, todos se habían asegurado la línea sucesoria, que su sangre perduraría en las próximas generaciones de la alta sociedad británica.

Pero el duque de Hastings no. A pesar de que su mujer había conseguido concebir cinco hijos, sólo dos de esos embarazos llegaron a los nueve meses y, en ambos casos, los niños nacieron sin vida. Después del quinto embarazo, que acabó al quinto mes con un aborto en el que la madre perdió mucha sangre, todos los médicos comunicaron a los duques que no era aconsejable volver a intentar concebir. La vida de la duquesa corría peligro. Estaba demasiado débil y quizá, según los médicos, era demasiado mayor. El duque tendría que irse haciendo a la idea de que el ducado de Hastings dejaría de pertenecer a la familia Basset.

La duquesa, en cambio, Dios la bendiga, conocía perfectamente cuál era su papel y, después de un período de recuperación de seis meses, abrió la puerta que comunicaba los dos dormitorios, y el duque volvió a la búsqueda de un hijo.

Cinco meses después, la duquesa comunicó al duque que estaba embarazada. La euforia del primer momento quedó empañada por la firme decisión del duque de que nada, absolutamente nada, truncara este embarazo. A partir del mismo momento en que la duquesa tuvo la primera falta, se vio obligada a guardar cama. Un médico acudía a visitarla cada día y, hacia la mitad del embarazo, el duque localizó al mejor doctor de Londres y le ofreció un dineral para que abandonara su consulta y se trasladara a Clyvedon temporalmente.

Esta vez, el duque no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. Tendría ese hijo y el ducado quedaría en la familia Hibari.

La duquesa empezó a tener dolores al octavo mes y las enfermeras le colocaron almohadas debajo de la cadera. El doctor Stubbs les explicó que la gravedad haría que el niño se mantuviera dentro. Al duque le pareció un argumento lógico y, cuando el doctor se marchaba por las noches, colocaba otra almohada, dejándola formando un ángulo de veinte grados. Y así permaneció durante un mes.

Y, por fin, llegó la hora de la verdad. Todos rezaban por el duque, que tanto deseaba un heredero, y pocos se acordaron de la duquesa que, a medida que le había crecido la barriga, había ido perdiendo peso hasta quedarse en los huesos. Nadie quería ser demasiado optimista porque, al fin y al cabo, la duquesa y había dado a luz y enterrado a dos niños. Además, aunque todo saliera bien, podía perfectamente ser una niña o un doncel.

Cuando los gritos de la duquesa fueron más fuertes y frecuentes, el duque, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del doctor, la comadrona y la doncella de la duquesa, entró en la habitación de su mujer. Todo estaba lleno de sangre, pero estaba decidido a estar presente cuando se conociera el sexo del bebé.

Salió la cabeza, luego los hombros. Todos se inclinaron para ver el fruto de los dolores y empujones de la duquesa y, entonces…

Y entonces el duque supo que Dios existía y que estaba con los Hibari. Dejó que la comadrona lo limpiara y luego cogió al niño en brazos y salió para enseñárselo a todo el mundo.

—¡Es un niño! —gritó—. ¡Un niño perfecto!

Y mientras los criados lo celebraran, el duque miró al pequeño conde y le dijo:

—Eres perfecto. Eres un Hibari. Y eres mío.

Quería llevarlo fuera para que todos vieran que había tenido un varón sano y fuerte, pero estaban a principios de abril y hacia un poco de frío así que, al final, accedió a que la comadrona se lo llevara con la madre. El duque montó a lomos de un caballo castrado y salió a celebrarlo, gritando a todo el que quisiera escucharle la buena noticia.

Mientras, la duquesa, que desde el parto no había dejado de sangrar, quedó inconsciente y, al final, falleció.

El duque lo sintió mucho por su mujer. Lo sintió con toda el alma. No la había querido, por supuesto, ni ella a él, pero habían mantenido una bonita amistad desde la infancia. Del matrimonio, el duque sólo esperaba un hijo y heredero y, en ese aspecto, su mujer había demostrado ser todo un ejemplo de conducta. Dio órdenes de que cada semana hubiera flores frescas en su tumba, todo el año, y trasladaron su retrato del salón al vestíbulo, a un lugar prominente encima de la escalera.

Y luego el duque se dedicó a la tarea de criar a su hijo.

Obviamente, el primer año no pudo hacer casi nada. El bebé era demasiado pequeño para los libros de administración de las tierras y responsabilidades, así que lo dejó al cuidado de la niñera y se fue a Londres, donde continuó con la vida que llevaba antes de ser padre, salvo que ahora obligaba a todo el mundo, incluido el rey, a mirar el retrato en miniatura que le había hecho a su hijo poco después de nacer.

Visitaba Clyvedon de vez en cuando y, para el segundo aniversario de Kyoya, regresó con la intención de encargarse personalmente de la educación del conde. Le había comprado un pony, una pistola para cuando fuera mayor y acudiera a la caza del zorro y había contratado a maestros para que le enseñaran todo lo que un hombre puede saber.

—¡Es demasiado joven para todo esto! —exclamó la niñera.

—Bobadas —respondió el duque de un modo condescendiente—. Obviamente, no espero que se especialice en ninguna de estas materias en los próximos años, pero nunca es demasiado temprano para iniciar la educación de un duque.

—No es un duque —dijo la niñera.

—Lo será.

Hastings le dio la espalda y se agachó junto a su hijo, que estaba construyendo un castillo asimétrico con unos bloques en el suelo. El duque hacía meses que no iba a Clyvedon y quedó encantado con lo mucho que Kyoya había crecido. Era un niño sano y fuerte, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules metalicos.

—¿Qué estás construyendo, hijo?

Simon sonrió y señaló.

Hastings miró a la niñera Hopkins.

—¿No habla?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Todavía no, señor.

El duque frunció el ceño.

—Tiene dos años. ¿No debería hablar ya?

—Algunos niños les cuestas más que a otros, señor. Pero está claro que es un chico brillante.

—Claro que lo es. Es un Hibari.

La niñera asintió. Siempre lo hacía cuando el duque hablaba de la supuesta superioridad de los Hibari.

—A lo mejor —sugirió—, no tiene nada que decir.

El duque no pareció demasiado convencido, pero le dio a Kyoya un soldado de juguete, le acarició la cabeza y se fue a montar la nueva yegua que le había comprado a lord Arcobaleno.

Sin embargo, dos años después no tuvo tanta paciencia.

—¿Por qué no habla? —gritó.

—No lo sé —respondió la niñera, retorciendo las manos.

—¿Qué le ha hecho?

—¡Yo no le he hecho nada!

—Si hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, mi hijo —dijo, señalando a Kyoya con un enfurecido dedo—, hablaría.

El niño, que estaba practicando con las letras en su pequeño escritorio, no se perdía detalle de la conversación.

—Por el amor de Dios, tiene cuatro años —gruñó el duque—. Se supone que ya debería hablar.

—Sabe escribir —se apresuró a decir la niñera Hopkins—. He criado a cinco niños, y ninguno aprendió a escribir tan rápido como el señorito Kyoya.

—Si no puede hablar, va a necesitar escribir mucho —dijo, y añadió, dirigiéndose al niño, con los ojos encendidos—. ¡Di algo, maldita sea!

Kyoya se echó hacia atrás, con los labios temblorosos.

—¡Señor! —exclamó la niñera—. Lo está asustando.

Hastings dio media vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

—A lo mejor es lo que necesita. A lo mejor necesita una buena dosis de disciplina. Una buena zurra quizá sirva para hacerle hablar.

Cogió el cepillo de plata que la niñera usaba para peinar a Kyoya y se dirigió hacia su hijo.

—Yo te haré hablar, pequeño estúpido…

—¡No!

La niñera Hopkins contuvo la respiración. El duque dejó caer el cepillo. Fue la primera vez que escucharon la voz de Kyoya.

—¿Qué has dicho? —susurró el duque, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kyoya cerró los puños y la mandíbula y empezó a moverse cuando dijo:

—No me p-p-p-p-p-p-p…

El duque palideció.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

Kyoya volvió a intentarlo.

—N-n-n-n-n-n-n…

—Dios mío —susurró el duque, horrorizado—. Es tonto.

—¡No es tonto! —dijo la niñera, abrazando al niño.

—N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no me p-p-p-p-p-p-p —Kyoya respiró hondo—, p-p-pegues.

Hastings se dejó caer en una silla, con la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Qué podría haber hecho para…

—¡Debería alegrarse por él! —le recriminó la niñera—. Lleva cuatro años esperando a que hable y, ahora, cuando lo hace…

—¡Es idiota! —gritó Hastings—. ¡Un maldito idiota!

Kyoya se echó a llorar.

—El condado de Hastings va a ir a manos de un tonto —dijo el duque—. Tantos años esperando un heredero y todo para nada. Debería haberle dado el título a mi primo. —Le dio la espalda a su hijo, que se estaba secando las lágrimas con las manos, intentando ser fuerte ante su padre—. No puedo mirarlo. Ni siquiera soporto mirarlo.

Y, entonces, se fue.

La niñera abrazó al niño.

—No eres tonto —le susurró, furiosa—. Eres el niño más listo que conozco. Y si alguien pude aprender a hablar correctamente, ése eres tú.

Kyoya se acurrucó en su regazo y sollozó.

—Ya verás —dijo la niñera—. Tendrá que tragarse sus palabras, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

La niñera Hopkins se esforzó por cumplir su palabra. Mientras el duque de Hastings se instaló en Londres e intentó hacer ver que no tenía ningún hijo, ella pasó cada minuto del día con Kyoya, enseñándole letras y sonidos, elogiándolo cuando hacía algo bien y dándole palabras de ánimo cuando fallaba.

Los progresos eran lentos pero, poco a poco, el discurso de Kyoya fue mejorando. A los seis años, el «n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no» se había convertido en «n-n-no», y a los ocho ya decía frases enteras sin titubear. Sin embargo, cuando estaba nervioso o enfadado seguía teniendo problemas, y la niñera Hopkins tuvo que recordarle que tenía que estar tranquilo si quería pronunciar las palabras enteras.

Pero Kyoya estaba decidido, era inteligente y, lo más importante, era muy testarudo. Aprendió a respirar hondo antes de cada frase y a pensar lo que iba a decir antes de abrir la boca. Memorizó la sensación que tenía en la boca cuando hablaba bien e intentó analizar qué era lo que no funcionaba cuando tartamudeaba.

Y, al final, a los once años, miró a la niñera a los ojos, respiró hondo, y dijo:

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de ir a ver a mi padre.

La niñera lo miró muy seria. El duque no había venido a ver a su hijo en siete años. Y tampoco había respondido ninguna de las cartas que Kyoya le había enviado. Y fueron cerca de un centenar.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó.

Kyoya asintió.

—Está bien. Diré que preparen el carruaje. Saldremos hacia Londres mañana por la mañana.

El viaje duró un día y medio y, cuando cruzaron la verja de Hibari House era casi de noche. Kyoya observó maravillado el ir y venir de carruajes en las calles de Londres mientras subía la escalera de la entrada de la mano de la niñera Hopkins. Ninguno de los dos había estado antes en Hibari House así que, cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, a la niñera sólo se le ocurrió llamar al picaporte.

La puerta se abrió enseguida y se vieron observados por un mayordomo más bien imponente.

—Las entregas —dijo, cerrando la puerta—, se hacen por la puerta de atrás.

—¡Espere un segundo! —dijo, la niñera, colocando un pie en el umbral—. No somos criados.

El mayordomo miró con desdeño su ropa.

—Bueno, yo sí, pero él no. —Cogió a Kyoya por el brazo y lo colocó delante de ella—. Es el conde Clyvedon y será mejor que lo trate con un poco más de respeto.

El mayordomo se quedó con la boca abierta y parpadeó varias veces antes de hablar.

—Según tengo entendido, el conde Clyvedon está muerto.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la niñera.

—¡Le aseguro que no estoy muerto! —dijo Kyoya, con toda la indignación que puede mostrar un niño de once años.

El mayordomo lo miró y enseguida reconoció la mirada de los Hibari. Los hizo entrar.

—¿Por qué creía que estaba m-muerto? —preguntó Kyoya, maldiciéndose por tartamudear, aunque no le sorprendió porque era lo que le pasaba cuando se enfadaba.

—No me corresponde a mí contestar a esa pregunta —respondió el mayordomo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo la niñera—. No puede decirle algo así a un niño de su edad y no explicárselo.

El mayordomo se quedó callado, y luego dijo:

—El duque no lo ha mencionado en años. Lo último que dijo fue que no tenía ningún hijo. Parecía muy afecta, así que nadie le hizo más preguntas. Nosotros, bueno los criados, supusimos que había muerto.

Kyoya apretó la mandíbula e intentó calmar la rabia que sentía en su interior.

—Si su hijo hubiera muerto, ¿no le habría llevado duelo? —Preguntó la niñera—. ¿No se le ocurrió pensar eso? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que el niño estaba muerto si su padre no llevaba duelo?

El mayordomo se encogió de hombros.

—El duque suele vestirse de negro. El duelo no habría alterado su manera de vestir.

—Esto es una ofensa —dijo la niñera—. Le exijo que vaya a buscar al duque inmediatamente.

Kyoya no dijo nada. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para intentar controlar sus emociones. Tenía que hacerlo. Sólo podría hablar con su padre si se calmaba un poco.

El mayordomo asintió.

—Está arriba. Le comunicaré su llegada de inmediato.

La niñera empezó a caminar furiosa de un lado a otro, refunfuñando entre dientes y refiriéndose al duque en todas las palabras ofensivas de su extraordinariamente amplio vocabulario. Kyoya se quedó en el medio de la sala, con los brazos como palos a ambos lados del cuerpo, respirando hondo.

«Puedes hacerlo —se decía—. Puedes hacerlo»

La niñera lo miró, vio que intentaba controlar sus emociones y, en voz baja, le dijo:

—Respira hondo. Y piensa las palabras antes de hablar. Si puedes controlar…

—Veo que sigue mimándolo como siempre —dijo una voz desde la puerta.

La niñera se levantó y, lentamente, se giró. Intentó encontrar algo respetuoso que decir. Pero, cuando miró al duque, vio a Kyoya en sus ojos y la invadió la rabia. Puede que el duque se pareciera a su hijo, pero no era un padre para él.

—Usted, señor, es un ser despreciable —dijo, al final.

—Y usted, señora, está despedida.

La niñera retrocedió.

—Nadie le habla así al duque de Hastings —dijo—. ¡Nadie!

—¿Ni siquiera el rey? —dijo Kyoya.

Hastings se dio la vuelta, sin apenas darse cuenta de que su hijo había pronunciado perfectamente esas palabras.

—Tú —dijo el duque, en voz baja.

Kyoya asintió. Había conseguido decir bien una frase, pero era un corta y no quería tentar su suerte. No mientras estuviera tan enfadado. Normalmente, podía hablar durante días sin tartamudear, pero ahora…

La manera de que su padre lo miraba lo hizo sentirse un niño. Un niño idiota.

Y, de repente, se sintió la lengua muy pesada.

El duque sonrió con crueldad.

—Dime, chico, ¿qué tienes que decir? ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No pasa nada, Kyoya —le susurró la niñera, lanzándole una mirada envenenada al duque—. No dejes que te afecte. Puedes hacerlo, cariño.

Y, sin saber cómo, esas palabras de ánimo consiguieron el efecto contrario. Kyoya había venido a Londres para enfrentarse a su padre y la niñera lo estaba tratando como si fuera un bebé.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el duque— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Los músculos de Kyoya se tensaron hasta tal punto que empezó a temblar.

Padre e hijo se miraron durante un rato, aunque pareció una eternidad, hasta que el duque empezó a maldecir a su hijo y se fue hacía la puerta.

—Eres mi mayor fracaso —le dijo a su hijo—. No sé que habré hecho para merecer este castigo, pero que Dios me asista si algún día te vuelvo a mirar a los ojos.

—¡Señor! —exclamó la niñera, indignada. Aquella no eran formas de hablarle a un niño.

—Sáquelo de mi vista —gritó—. Puede quedarse con el trabajo siempre que lo mantenga alejado de mí.

—¡Espera!

Lentamente, al oír la voz de Kyoya, se dio la vuelta.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

Kyoya tomó aire por la nariz tres veces, los labios apretados por la rabia. Se obligó a relajar la mandíbula y se rascó la lengua con la parte superior del paladar, intentando recordar la sensación de hablar bien. Al final, justo cuando el duque estaba a punto de volverlo a rechazar, abrió la boca y dijo:

—Soy tu hijo.

Escuchó como la niñera Hopkins soltaba un resoplido de alivio y en los ojos de su padre vio algo que no había visto nunca. Orgullo. No demasiado pero, en el fondo, brillaba una chispa de orgullo; eso le dio a Kyoya un poco de esperanza.

—Soy tu hijo —repitió, un poco más alto—. Y no q…

De repente, se le cerró la garganta. Y le entró el pánico.

«Puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo»

Pero notaba un nudo en la garganta, la lengua le pesaba y se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos.

—Y no q-q-q…

—Vete a casa —dijo el duque, en voz baja—. Aquí no hay sitio para ti.

Kyoya sintió el rechazo de su padre hasta la médula, sintió una punzada de dolor que le invadía el corazón. Y, mientras el odio nacía en su interior y se reflejaba en sus ojos, hizo una reverencia.

Si no podía ser el hijo que su padre quería, juraba por Dios que sería todo lo contrario…

Continuara

Una pequeña adaptación de una novela que me encanta, realmente me enamore de el duque y yo que es un bellester en Inglaterra por su abordamiento en la época donde los vestidos pesaban más que tu, espero que les guste….se que los caracteres serán un poco (mucho) occ y espero que me perdonen es por que no se como cambiar las cosas si es una adaptación y me apego al libro escribiendo pequeñas cosas que se adapten a una relación chico por chico…que haremos que sea como si siempre existieran los donceles es decir un chico que puede engedrar y es tratado como una chica pero más independiente…sin más que decir jejejej


	2. Chapter 2

El duque y yo

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí, o en el mejor de los casos todos, el libro del El Duque y yo tampoco me pertenecen sino a Quinn Julia, dicho libro pertenece a la serie Bridgerton.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

Esta es una adaptación de una novela reconocida entre las novelistas históricas y una de las más bellas que eh leído,….pasar mucho tiempo en el doctor hacen que leas como carnívora, escogí a esta pareja sencillamente porque me encanta es de mis favoritas….además sus caracteres son lo más parecidos a los de la verdadera historia, sin más los invito a que se embriaguen con la frescura de esta adaptación.

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_Los Vongolas son, de lejos, la familia más prolífica de las de altas esferas sociales de Londres. Tanta productividad por parte de la duquesa y el difunto duque es de agradecer, a pesar de que la elección de los nombres sólo puede de calificarse de banal. Dino, Byaguran, Giotto, __Belphegor__, Tsunayoshi, Fuuta, I-Pin y Lambo; el orden alfabético, obviamente no fue usado aquí, resulta beneficioso en todos los aspecto que los duques usaran nombres tan originales, aunque uno podría creer que los padres deberían ser lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no darles nombres tan difíciles._

_Es más, cuando uno se encuentra con la duquesa y sus ocho hijos en una sala, teme que esté viendo doble, triple o peor. Esta autora nunca ha visto una colección de hermanos con tanto parecido físico entre ellos. Aunque esta autora nunca se ha detenido a observar el color de los ojos detenidamente, los ocho tienen una estructura ósea muy similar y el mismo cabello grueso y del color del oro o castaño incluso un negro profundo. Cuando la duquesa empiece a buscar buenos partidos para casar a sus hijas e hijos me dará mucha lástima por no haber tenido ni un solo hijo con unos colores de cabello más extraordinarios. Sin embargo, tanto parecido tiene sus ventajas; no hay ninguna duda que los ocho son hijos legítimos._

_Ah, querido lector, tu devota autora ya querría que en todas las grandes familias fuera igual._

REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,

_26 de abril de 1813_

—¡_O_ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! —Nana Vongola, hizo una bola con la hoja de periódico y la tiró al otro lado del elegante salón.

Inteligentemente, su hijo Tsuna no hizo ningún comentario e hizo ver que estaba concentrada en su libro.

— ¿Has leído lo que ha escrito? —Le preguntó Nana—. ¿Lo has leído?

Tsunayoshi miró la bola de papel, que estaba debajo de una mesita de caoba.

—No he podido hacerlo antes que… mmm… la destrozaras.

—Pues léelo —dijo Nana, agitando el brazo en el aire—. Lee las calumnias que esa mujer ha escrito sobre nosotros.

Tranquilamente, Tsuna dejó en el sillón el libro y fue hasta la mesita. Extendió la hoja sobre el regazo y leyó el párrafo que hablaba de su familia. Parpadeando, levantó la mirada.

—No es tan malo, madre. En realidad, teniendo en cuenta lo que escribió la semana pasada de los Gokudera, esto es una auténtica bendición.

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarte marido si esa mujer va difamando tu nombre?

Tsuna suspiró. Después de dos temporadas en los bailes de Londres, la palabra «marido» bastaba para ponerla de los nervios. Quería casarse, claro que sí, y ni siquiera albergaba esperanzas de casarse por amor. Pero ¿era mucho pedir casarse con alguien por quien sintiera un mínimo afecto?

Hasta ese momento, cuatro hombres habían pedido su mano, pero cuando Tsuna se planteaba pasar el resto de su vida al lado de cualquiera de ellos, sencillamente no podía. Había bastantes hombres a los que él consideraba razonablemente aceptables como maridos, pero había un problema: ninguno de ellos parecía interesado. Sí, claro, todos la apreciaban. Todo el mundo lo hacía. Todos pensaban que era gracioso, amable e ingenioso hasta tierno, y nadie pensaba que no fuera atractivo pero, al mismo tiempo, nadie quedaba maravillado ante su belleza, nadie se quedaba sin palabras ante su presencia o escribía poesía en su honor.

Los hombres, pensó el, disgustado, sólo se interesan por las mujeres y donceles que les daban miedo. Nadie parecía interesado en cortejarla a él. Todos lo querían, o eso decían, porque era muy fácil hablar con él y siempre parecía entender lo que los hombres varones sentían. Como dijo uno de los hombres que él pensaba que podría ser un buen marido: «Créeme, Yoshi, no eres como los demás donceles. Eres, en el buen sentido de la palabra, de lo más normal.»

Y lo habría considerado un cumplido si, inmediatamente después, él no se hubiera ido a buscar a alguna belleza rubia.

Tsuna bajó la mirada y vio que tenía la mano apretada en un puño. Después, levantó la mirada y vio que su madre lo estaba observando y esperando, obviamente, que le dijera algo. Como ya había suspirado, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Estoy segura de que la columna de lady Whistledown no va arruinar mis posibilidades de matrimonio.

— ¡Tsu, ya han pasado dos años!

—Y lady Whistledown sólo publica esta ridícula columna desde hace tres meses, así que no creo que podamos echarle toda la culpa a ella.

—Le echaré la culpa a quien quiera —dijo Nana.

Tsuna se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar responderle de mala manera a su madre. Sabía que sólo quería lo mejor para él, y sabía que su madre lo quería. Y él también la quería. En realidad, hasta que Tsuna llegó a la edad casadera, Nana había sido la mejor madre del mundo. Y lo seguía siendo, menos cuando se desesperaba ante la realidad que, detrás de Tsuna, tenía que casar a tres hijos más.

Nana se colocó una mano encima del pecho.

—Pone en entredicho tu origen noble.

—No —dijo Tsuna, lentamente. Siempre era recomendable ir con cautela a la hora de contradecir a su madre—. En realidad, lo que ha dicho es que no cabe ninguna duda de que todos somos hijos legítimos. Y eso mucho más de lo que pude decirse de las demás familias numerosas de la alta sociedad.

—Ni siquiera debería haber sacado el tema —lloriqueó Nana.

—Madre, escribe una columna de cotilleos. Su trabajo es sacar temas como éste.

—Ni siquiera es una persona real —añadió Nana, muy enfadada. Apoyó las manos en las caderas, aunque luego cambió de opinión y empezó a agitar un dedo en el aire—. Whistledown, ¡ja! Nunca he oído hablar de ningún Whistledown. Sea quien sea esta depravada mujer, dudo mucho que sea uno de los nuestros. Nadie con un mínimo de educación escribiría semejantes mentiras.

—Claro que es de los nuestros —dijo Tsuna, a quien se le notaba en los ojos que estaba disfrutando con aquella conversación—. Si no fuera de la alta sociedad, sería imposible que supiera todo lo que sabe. ¿Pensabas que era alguna impostora que se dedicaba a espiar por las ventanas y a escuchar detrás de las puertas?

—No me gusta ese tono, Tsunayoshi Vongola—dijo Nana, entrecerrado los ojos.

Tsuna reprimió una sonrisa. La frase «No me gusta tu tono» era la respuesta habitual de Nana cuando uno de sus hijos tenía razón en una discusión.

Sin embargo, se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien para dejarlo allí.

—No me sorprendería que lady Whistledown fuera una de tus amigas —dijo Tsuna, inclinando la cabeza.

—Ten cuidado, muchachito. Ninguna de mis amigas caería tan bajo.

—Está bien —dijo Tsuna—. Posiblemente no es ninguna de tus amigas, pero estoy segura de que es alguien que conocemos. Ningún intruso podría conseguir la información de la que ella habla.

Nana se cruzó de brazos.

—Me gustaría descubrirla y dejarla sin trabajo.

—Si de verdad es lo que quieres —dijo Tsuna, sin poder resistirse al comentario—, no deberías apoyarla comprando su revista.

— ¿Y qué conseguiría con eso? —Preguntó Nana—. Todo el mundo la compra. Mi insignificante boicot sólo serviría para hacerme quedar como una ignorante cuando los demás comentaran sus chismes.

En eso tenía razón, pensó Tsuna. La alta sociedad de Londres estaba totalmente enganchada a la _Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown_. La misteriosa publicación había aparecido en la puerta de las mejores casas de Londres hacía tres meses. Durante dos semanas, se entregó de manera gratuita los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Y entonces, al tercer lunes, los mayordomos de todo Londres esperaron en vano a los chicos del reparto porque para, sorpresa de todo el mundo, la revista se empezó a vender al desorbitado precio de cinco peniques el ejemplar.

Tsuna sólo podía admirar la astucia de la ficticia lady Whistledown. Cuando empezó a vendes sus chismes, todo Londres estaba ya tan enganchado a ellos que todos desembolsaban los cinco peniques para leerlos mientras, en algún lugar, alguna señora entrometida se estaba haciendo de oro.

Mientras Nana se paseaba por el salón refunfuñando sobre aquel «terrible desaire» en contra de su familia, Tsuna la miró para asegurarse de que no le prestaba atención y aprovechó para seguir leyendo los relatos de lady Whistledown. La publicación era una mezcla de comentarios, noticias sociales, mordaces insultos y algún que otro cumplido. Lo que la diferenciaba de otras revistas similares es que la autora daba los nombres completos de los protagonistas. No ocultaba a las personas detrás de abreviaturas como lord S o lady G. Si lady Whistledown quería escribir sobre alguien, utilizaba el nombre completo. La gente bien puso el grito en el cielo pero, en el fondo, estaban fascinados por aquella mujer.

Este último número era típico de lady Whistledown. Aparte de la breve columna sobre los Vongolas, que no era más que una descripción de la familia, relataba las fiestas de la noche anterior. Tsuna no pudo asistir porque era el cumpleaños de su hermana menor, y los Vongolas siempre celebraban los cumpleaños en familia. Y siendo ocho hermanos, siempre estaban celebrando algo.

— ¿Estás leyendo esa bazofia? —dijo Nana, en tono acusatorio.

Tsunayoshi la miró, sin ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—La columna de hoy no está mal. Al parecer, Haru Miura tiró una torre de copas de champán ayer por la noche.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Nana, intentando disimular su interés.

—Mmm-hmm —contestó Tsuna—. Da bastante buena cuenta del baile en casa de los Yamamoto. Quién habló con quién, los vestidos que llevaban las señoras…

—Y supongo que sintió la necesidad de dar su opinión a ese respecto, ¿no es así?

Tsuna esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Venga, mamá. Sabes tan bien como yo que a la señora Yamamoto nunca le ha favorecido el púrpura.

Nana intentó no sonreír. Tsuna vio cómo la comisura de los labios se apretaba mientras su madre intentaba mantener la compostura propia de una duquesa y madre. Sin embargo, a los dos segundos estaba sonriendo y sentándose al lado de su hijo en el sofá.

—Déjame verlo —dijo, quitándole la revista de las manos a Tsuna—. ¿Pasó algo más? ¿Nos perdimos algo importante?

—Mamá, de verdad, con una reportera como lady Whistledown, ya no hace falta acudir a las fiestas —dijo Tsuna, agitando la revista—. Esto es casi como haber estado allí. Incluso mejor. Estoy segura que nosotros comimos mejor que ellos. Y devuélveme eso —gritó, quitándole la revista de las manos a su madre.

— ¡Tsunayoshi!

Daphne le hizo una mueca.

—Lo estaba leyendo yo.

— ¡Está bien!

Nana se inclinó. Tsuna leyó:

—«El vividor antiguamente conocido como conde de Clyvedon ha decidido, al fin, honrar a Londres con su presencia. Aunque todavía no se dignado a hacer su presentación oficial en ninguna fiesta social, han visto al nuevo duque de Hastings en White's varias veces y en Tattersall's en una ocasión —hizo una pausa para respirar—. El duque ha vivido en el extranjero los últimos seis años. ¿Será sólo una coincidencia que haya regresado ahora, justo después de la muerte del viejo duque?»

Tsuna levantó la mirada.

—Dios mío, no se anda por las ramas, ¿no crees? Este Clyvedon, ¿no es amigo de Dino?

—Ahora se llama Hastings —dijo Nana, de manera automática—. Y sí, creo que él y Dino eran amigos en Oxford. Y en Eaton también, creo. —Arrugó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos—. Si no recuerdo mal, era bastante revoltoso. Siempre estaba en desacuerdo con su padre, pero era un chico brillante. Estoy casi segura de que Dino dijo que sacó nota de honor en matemáticas. Y eso —dijo, con una mira maternal—, es más de lo que puedo decir de ninguno de mis hijos.

—Estoy segura de que, si en Oxford aceptaran donceles, yo también sacaría notas excelentes —bromeó Tsuna.

Nana soltó una risita.

—Te corregía los deberes de aritmética cuando la institutriz estaba enferma, Tsuna.

—De acuerdo, quizás en historia —dijo Tsuna, sonriendo. Volvió a mirar el papel y releyendo una y otra vez el nombre del nuevo duque—. Parece interesante.

Nana lo miró, muy seria.

—No es adecuado para un señorito de tu edad.

—Es curioso cómo, en un segundo, soy tan mayor que te desesperas porque crees que no me voy a casar con nadie y, al mismo tiempo, soy demasiado joven para conocer a los amigos de Dino.

—Tsunayoshi Vongola, no me…

—… gusta mi tono, lo sé —dijo Tsuna, sonriendo—. Pero me quieres.

Nana también sonrió y abrazó a su hijo.

—Es cierto.

Tsuna le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

—Es la maldición de la maternidad. Nos quieres incluso cuando te sacamos de quicio.

Tsunayoshi suspiró.

—Sólo espero que algún día tengas…

—… hijos como yo, lo sé —dijo Tsuna, con una sonrisa melancólica, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

Su madre podría ser demasiado curiosa y su padre quizás estuvo más interesado en la caza que en las fiestas sociales, pero habían tenido un matrimonio amable y bien avenido, lleno de amor, risas e hijos.

—Lo peor que podría hacer sería no seguir tu ejemplo.

—Tsuna, cielo —dijo Nana, con los ojos humedecidos—. Es una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho nunca.

Tsuna jugó con un mechón castaño y sonrió, convirtiendo el momento sentimental en gracioso.

—Seguiré tu ejemplo en lo que al matrimonio y los hijos se refiere, madre, siempre que no tenga que tener ocho.

En ese mismo momento, Kyoya Hibari, el nuevo duque de Hastings y antiguo tema de conversación de las mujeres Vongola, estaba sentado en Whit's. Y estaba acompañado ni más ni menos que por Dino Vongola, el hermano mayor de Tsuna. Eran bastante parecidos; los dos altos, fuertes y con el cabello grueso aunque de diferentes colores, el suyo era oscuro como la noche mientras el de Dino era tan rubio como el sol. Sin embargo, Dino tenía los ojos del mismo color chocolate que su hermana y Kyoya los tenía azul metálico.

Y, precisamente, era esa mirada fría la que le antecedía. Cuando miraba a alguien directamente a los ojos, los hombres se sentían incómodos y las mujeres empezaban a temblar.

Pero Dino no. Hacía años que se conocían, y el rubio se limitaba a sonreír cuando Kyoya levantaba una ceja y lo miraba fijamente.

—Te olvidas de que te he visto con la cabeza metida en un orinal —le había dicho Dino—. Desde entonces, me cuesta tomarte en serio.

—Sí, y si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú el que me sujetaba mientras llevaba aquel repugnante recipiente en la cabeza. —Fue la respuesta de Kyoya.

—Uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, te lo aseguro. Sí, pero a la noche siguiente te tomaste la revancha en forma de doce anguilas en mi cama.

El morocho sonrió al recordar tanto el incidente como la consiguiente charla con el director. Dino era un buen amigo, el tipo de hombre que uno querría tener al lado en una situación difícil. Fue la primera persona que Kyoya buscó cuando volvió a Inglaterra.

—Es un placer volverte a tener aquí, Clyvedon —dijo Dino, una vez sentados en las butacas del Whit's—. Pero supongo que ahora insistirás en que te llame Hastings.

—No —dijo Kyoya, serio—. Hastings será siempre el nombre de mi padre. Nunca respondía a nada más. —Hizo una pausa—. Heredaré su título si es necesario pero no aceptaré su nombre.

— ¿Si es necesario? —Dino abrió los ojos como platos—. Muchos hombres no estarían tan resignados ante la perspectiva de heredar un ducado.

Kyoya se pasó la mano por el pelo. Sabía que se suponía que debía estar contento por su primogenitura y mostrarse orgulloso de la intachable historia de los Hibari, pero la verdad era que todo aquello lo ponía enfermo. Toda la vida había intentado defraudar las expectativas de su padre, y ahora le parecía ridículo hacer honor a su nombre.

—Es una maldita carga, eso es lo que es —gruñó, al final.

—Pues será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando —dijo Dino, a modo de consejo—, porque todo te van a llamar por su nombre.

Kyoya sabía que era verdad, pero dudaba que algún día pudiera llevar con dignidad aquel título.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso —dijo Dino, respetando la privacidad de su amigo en algo de lo que obviamente no le gustaba hablar—, me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Así, por fin, encontraré un poco de paz la próxima vez que acompañe a mi hermano aun baile.

Hibari se echó hacia atrás y cruzó las largas y musculosas piernas por los tobillos.

—Un comentario muy intrigante —dijo.

Dino levantó una ceja.

—Y estás seguro de que te lo explicaré, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto.

—Debería dejar que lo adivinaras por ti mismo, pero nunca he sido un hombre cruel.

Kyoya se rio.

— ¿Y esto lo dice el que me metió la cabeza en un orinal?

Dino agitó la mano en el aire pare quitarle importancia.

—Era joven.

— ¿Y ahora eres el ejemplo del decoro y la respetabilidad?

El rubio sonrió.

—Totalmente.

—Entonces —dijo Dino—, dime, exactamente, ¿cómo voy a contribuir a que tengas una existencia más pacífica?

—Supongo que tienes intención de asumir tu papel social.

—Supones mal.

—Pero vas a ir al baile de Millindy* Arcobaleno esta semana —dijo Dino.

—Únicamente porque siento una gran aprecio por él. Siempre dice lo que piensa y… —Los ojos de Kyoya parecieron alterados.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Dino.

Kyoya agitó la cabeza.

—Nada. Es que se portó muy bien conmigo de pequeño. Pasé unas cuantas vacaciones de verano en su casa de Riverdale. Ya sabes, su sobrino.

Dino asintió

—Ya veo. Así que no tienes intención de presentarte en sociedad. Estoy impresionado por tu determinación. Pero permíteme que te diga una cosa: aunque no quieras ir a los bailes de la alta sociedad, ellas y ellos vendrán a ti.

Kyoya, que había elegido ese momento para beber un trago de brandy, se atragantó ante la mirada de Dino cuando dijo «ellas y ellos». Después de un mal rato tosiendo, dijo:

— ¿Quiénes son ellas y ellos?

Dino se estremeció.

—Las madres y padres donceles.

—Como yo no tuve, creo que no te entiendo.

—Las madres y donceles, imbécil. Esos dragones que sacan fuego por la nariz con hijas e hijos donceles, Dios nos asista, casaderas y casaderos. Puedes correr, pero no podrás esconderte. Y, debe avisarte, la mía es la peor de todas.

—Dios santo. Y yo pensaba que África era peligrosa.

Dino le lanzó a su amigo una compasiva mirada.

—Te perseguirán, y cuando te encuentren, te verás atrapado en una conversación con una joven pálida con un vestido blanco que sólo sabe hablar del tiempo, del baile anual en Almack's y de cintas de pelo o un doncel hermoso vestido con una túnica de colores pálidos que será una tentación para ti, al verlo pero sus padres te perseguirán con una antorcha si te acercas mucho a él o lo miras con ojos llenos de deseo.

Kyoya miró a su amigo divertido.

—Deduzco, de tus palabras, que mientras he estado fuera, te has convertido en una especie de buen partido, ¿no?

—No es que aspire a ello, te lo aseguro. Si dependiera de mí, evitaría los bailes como si fueran plagas. Pero mi hermano se presentó en sociedad el año pasado y, de vez en cuando, me veo obligado a acompañarlo a los bailes.

—Te refieres a Tsuna, ¿verdad?

Dino miró al morocho bastante sorprendido.

— ¿Os llegasteis a conocer?

—No —dijo Kyoya—. Pero me acuerdo de las cartas que te enviaba al colegio; además, también me recuerdo que era el quinto, así que su nombre tiene que empezar por T y ya sabes…

—Sí, claro —dijo Dino, con los ojos en blanco—. El método de los Vongolas para ponerles nombres a sus hijos. Una manera de asegurarse que nadie se olvida de quién eres.

Kyoya se rio.

—Pero funciona, ¿no es así?

—Kyoya —dijo Anthony, de repente, inclinándose hacia delante—. Le prometí a mi madre. Que a finales de semana iría a cenar con la familia a Vongola House. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Kyoya levantó una ceja.

— ¿No me acabas de prevenir sobre las madres y sus hijos casaderas?

Dino se rio.

—Pondré a mi madre sobre aviso y, respecto a Yoshi, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Es la excepción que confirma la regla. Te encantará.

Kyoya frunció el ceño. ¿Estaría su amigo rubio jugando a las casamenteras? No estaba seguro.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Dino se rio.

—Dios mío, crees que quiero emparejarte con Tsuna, ¿no?

Kyoya no dijo nada.

—No encajaríais. Eres demasiado callado para sus gustos.

A Kyoya le pareció un comentario algo extraño, pero decidió hacer otra pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿ha tenido otras ofertas?

—Unas cuantas. —Dino se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de brandy y suspiró, satisfecho—. Le he dado mi permiso para rechazarlas.

—Es un acto bastante indulgente por tu parte.

Dino se encogió de hombros.

—En esta época, esperar un matrimonio por amor quizá sea demasiado, pero no veo por qué no debería ser feliz con su marido. Hemos recibido ofertas de un hombre que podría ser su padre, otro de uno que podría ser el hermano de su padre, y otra de uno que era demasiado tranquilo para nuestro bullicioso clan y, esta semana, ¡Dios, este ha sido el peor!

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kyoya, muy curioso.

Dino se rascó la sien energéticamente.

—Era muy agradable, pero un poco corto. Después de nuestros años libertinos, seguro que pensabas que era un hombre sin sentimientos…

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo Kyoya, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dino frunció el ceño.

—No disfruté mucho rompiéndole el corazón a ese pobre tonto.

—Hmm, ¿no lo había hecho Tsunayoshi?

—Sí, pero yo tenía que decírselo.

—No hay muchos hermanos que demuestren tanta permisividad con las propuestas de matrimonio de sus hermanos —dijo Kyoya.

Dino se volvió a encoger de hombros, como si no pudiera imaginarse otra manera de tratar a su hermano.

—Ha sido un buen hermano. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

— ¿Incluso si eso implica acompañarlo a Almack's? —dijo Kyoya, malicioso.

Dino hizo una mueca.

—Incluso.

—Me gustaría consolarte diciéndote que todo esto terminará pronto, pero te recuerdo que tienes tres hermanos más que vienen por detrás.

Dino se hundió en el sillón.

—A Fuuta le toca dentro de dos años, a Lambo un año después y luego podré tomarme un descanso hasta que le toque a I-Pin.

Kyoya se rio.

—No te envidió esa responsabilidad.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando pronunció esas palabras, sintió un punto de añoranza y se preguntó cómo sería no estar tan solo en el mundo. No tenía intención de formar una familia aunque, si hubiera tenido uno de pequeño, quizá todo habría sido distinto.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás a cenar? —dijo Dino, levantándose—. Algo informal, por supuesto. Nunca organizamos cenas formales cuando estamos en familia.

Kyoya tenía muchas cosas que hacer esos días pero, antes incluso de pensar en lo que tenía que arreglar, ya estaba diciendo:

—Será un placer.

—Excelente. Pero primero te veré en el baile de los Arcobaleno, ¿no?

Kyoya se estremeció.

—No, si puedo evitarlo. Mi intención es llegar, saludar y marcharme a la media hora.

Levantando una incrédula ceja, Dino preguntó:

— ¿De verdad crees que podrás llegar a la fiesta, presentarle tus respetos al Millindy Arcobaleno y marcharte?

Kyoya asintió de manera segura y contundente.

Sin embargo, la risa burlona de Dino no fue demasiado tranquilizadora.

Continuara…..

En fin el primer cap. real que aparece…espero que les guste….sin más que decir los veo el próximo sábado ok….si veo aceptación subiere dos cap. seguido para ustedes…en fin eso es todo bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

El duque y yo

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (algunos) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-san. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí, o en el mejor de los casos todos, el libro del El Duque y yo tampoco me pertenecen sino a Quinn Julia, dicho libro pertenece a la serie Bridgerton.

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Anuncios:

Esta es una adaptación de una novela reconocida entre las novelistas históricas y una de las más bellas que eh leído,….pasar mucho tiempo en el doctor hacen que leas como carnívora, escogí a esta pareja sencillamente porque me encanta es de mis favoritas….además sus caracteres son lo más parecidos a los de la verdadera historia, sin más los invito a que se embriaguen con la frescura de esta adaptación.

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_El nuevo duque de Hastings es de lo más interesante. A pesar de que su enemistad con su padre siempre fue del dominio público, ni siquiera esta autora ha podido descubrir la razón del distanciamiento._

REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,

_26 de abril de 1813_

_A_Finales de semana, Tsuna estaba de pie en el baile de Millindy* Arcobaleno, bastante alejado de la pista y de los grupos de gente. Estaba más cómodo así.

En cualquier otra situación, habría disfrutado del baile como cualquier doncel de su edad; sin embargo, hacía unas horas Dino le había confesado que Zakuro Berbrooke lo había ido a ver hacía dos días y le había pedido formalmente su mano. Otra vez. Obviamente, Dino lo había rechazado, ¡otra vez!, pero Tsuna tenía el presentimiento de que Zakuro insistiría. Al fin y al cabo, dos propuestas de matrimonio en dos semanas no eran propias de un hombre que aceptara la derrota fácilmente.

Lo vio al otro lado del salón, mirando de un lado a otro, y aquello hizo que Tsuna se difuminara más entre las sombras.

No tenía ni idea de cómo tratarlo. No era muy listo pero tampoco era rudo ni tosco y, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que acabar con aquel encaprichamiento, le resultaba mucho más fácil comportarse como un cobarde: sencillamente, lo evitaba.

Mientras consideraba la posibilidad de ir a esconderse en la sala de descanso de los donceles, escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

—Tsunayoshi, ¿qué haces aquí escondido?

Se giró y vio a su hermano mayor acercándose.

—Dino —dijo, intentando decidir si se alegraba de verlo o le disgustaba que hubiera venido a meterse en sus asuntos—. No sabía que tú también vendrías.

—Mamá —dijo, sonriendo.

Cualquier otra palabra sobraba.

—Ah —dijo Tsunayoshi, con un compasivo movimiento de cabeza—. No digas más. Te entiendo perfectamente.

—Ha hecho una lista de novias o novios potenciales. —Le lanzó a su hermano una mirada de agobio—. La queremos, ¿verdad?

Tsunayoshi soltó una risita.

—Sí, Dino, la queremos.

—Es una locura temporal —dijo—. Tiene que ser así. No hay otra explicación. Hasta que alcanzaste la edad casadera, era una madre perfectamente razonable.

—¿Yo? —Exclamó Tsuna—. Entonces, ¿todo es culpa mía? ¡Tú tienes ocho años más que yo!

—Sí, pero esta fiebre matrimonial no se había apoderado de ella hasta ahora.

Tsuna se rió.

—Perdona que no sienta compasión por ti. Pero yo también recibí una lista el año pasado.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. Y últimamente me está amenazando con darme una cada semana. Me da la lata con lo del matrimonio mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Los solteros son un reto, pero los donceles solteros son patéticos. Y, por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy un doncel.

Dino soltó una carcajada.

—Soy tu hermano. No me doy cuenta de esas cosas —dijo, y lo miró de reojo—. ¿La has traído?

—¿La lista? Cielos, no. ¿En qué estás pensando?

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Yo he traído la mía.

Tsuna contuvo la respiración.

—¡No me lo creo!

—De verdad. Sólo para torturar a mamá. Me pondré a su lado y la estudiaré detenidamente; sacaré las gafas…

—No tienes gafas.

Dino sonrió; la misma sonrisa maliciosa que parecía que todos los hombre Vongolas dominaban.

—Me he comprado unas sólo para la ocasión.

—Dino, no puedes hacer eso. Te matará. Y después encontrará la manera de echarme a mí la culpa.

—Cuento con eso.

Tsunayoshi lo golpeó en el hombro, provocando un gruñido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que varias personas que pasaban por allí se giraran a mirarlos.

—Una buena derecha —dijo Dino, rascándose el brazo.

—Un doncel no puede sobrevivir con cuatro hermanos si no aprende a golpear fuerte —dijo, cruzando los brazos—. Déjame ver la lista.

—¿Después de haberme golpeado?

Tsunayoshi puso los ojos en blanco e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de impaciencia.

—Ah, está bien. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco, sacó un papel doblado y se lo dio—. Dime qué te parece. Estoy seguro que no ahorrarás detalles.

Tsunayoshi desdobló el papel y leyó los nombres escritos con la elegante escritura de su madre. La duquesa Vongola había escrito los nombres de ocho mujeres y ocho donceles. Ocho mujeres solteras y ocho donceles solteros de muy buena familia.

—Justo lo que suponía —murmuró Tsunayoshi.

—¿Es tan horrorosa como creo?

—Peor. Irie Soichi habla menos que una calabaza.

—¿Y los demás?

Tsunayoshi lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—En realidad, tú no querías casarte este año, ¿verdad?

Dino hizo una mueca.

—Y la tuya, ¿cómo era?

—Hoy, gracias a Dios, anticuada. Tres de los cinco se casaron el año pasado. Mamá todavía me riñe por dejar que se me escaparan.

Los dos hermanos resoplaron de forma idéntica mientras se apoyaban en la pared. Nana Vongola estaba decidida a casar a sus hijos. Dino, el mayor, y Tsunayoshi, el siguiente doncel de la familia, tenían que soportar toda la presión, aunque Tsunayoshi sospechaba que su madre casaría al pequeño Fuuta, de diez años, si recibía una oferta lo suficientemente buena.

—Por Dios, parecéis dos almas en pena. ¿Qué hacéis en este rincón?

Otra voz, inmediatamente reconocible.

—Giotto —dijo Tsunayoshi, mirándolo de reojo sin girar la cabeza—. No me digas que mamá también te ha hecho venir a ti.

Giotto asintió, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Ha empezado a intentar convencerme con zalamerías y después ha usado el arma de la culpabilidad. Esta semana, ya me he recordado tres veces que tendré que ser yo el padre o madre del futuro duque si Dino no se pone a ello.

Dino hizo una mueca.

—Y supongo que eso también explica vuestro distanciamiento del baile, ¿no? ¿Evitando a mamá?

—En realidad —dijo Dino—, vi a Tsuna, tratando de pasar desapercibido, y…

—¿Tratando de pasar desapercibido? —repitió Giotto, mofándose de su hermano.

El les puso mala cara.

—Vine aquí para esconderme de Zakuro Berbrooke —les explicó—. Dejé a mamá en compañía de lady Sasagawa, así que todavía estará ocupada un buen rato. Pero Zakuro…

—Es más primate que humano —dijo Giotto, en broma.

—Bueno, yo no lo diría así, exactamente —dijo Tsunayoshi, intentando ser educado—, pero tampoco es ningún lumbreras y es más fácil apartarse de su camino que herir sus sentimientos. Aunque, claro, ahora que los dos me habéis encontrado, no me va a resultar fácil evitarlo mucho más.

—Oh —dijo Dino.

Tsunayoshi miró a sus hermanos mayores, los dos de más de metro ochenta, de espaldas anchas aunque en caso de Giotto su lado doncel lo hacia ver un poco más delicado y ojos marrones y azules como el cielo. Tenían el pelo rubio y grueso, igual que el aunque su cabello era castaño, y en los bailes no podían ir a ningún sitio sin que los siguiera un grupo de jóvenes parloteando.

Y donde había un grupo de chicas y donceles jóvenes, allí estaba Zakuro Berbrooke.

Tsunayoshi ya veía cabezas que se giraban hacia ellos. Las ambiciosas madres y padres donceles cogían a sus hijas e hijos por el brazo y señalaban a los hermanos Vongola, sin más compañía que su hermano.

—Sabía que me tendría que haber ido al salón de donceles —murmuró Tsuna.

—¿Qué es ese papel que tienes en la mano, Tsu? —preguntó Giotto.

Sin pensarlo, le dio la lista de las posibles esposas de Dino.

Ante la carcajada de Giotto, Dino se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Intenta no reírte mucho a mi costa. El año que viene tú recibirás tu propia lista.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Giotto—. No me extraña que Byakuran… —Abrió los ojos, sorprendido—. ¡Byakuran!

Otro hermano Vongola se unió al grupo.

—¡Byakuran! —exclamó Tsunayoshi, abrazándolo fuerte—. ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

—¿Dónde estaba tanto entusiasmo cuando llegamos nosotros? —le dijo Dino a Giotto.

—A vosotros os veo cada día —respondió Tsuna—. Byaguran ha estado fuera un año entero. —Y después de darle otro abrazo, retrocedió—. No te esperábamos hasta la semana que viene.

Levantó un hombro, un gesto que iba a juego con la sonrisa torcida.

—París ya no es divertido.

—Ya —dijo Tsuna, con una mirada perspicaz—. Te has quedado sin dinero.

Byakuran se rió y levantó las manos.

—Culpable de todo los cargos.

Dino abrazó a su hermano y dijo:

—Estoy muy contento de volver a tenerte en casa, Bya. A pesar de que el dinero que te envié debería haberte durado, al menos, hasta…

—Basta —dijo Byakuran, todavía riendo—. Te prometo que mañana podrás decirme lo que quieras. Esta noche sólo quiero disfrutar de la compañía de mi querida familia.

Giotto soltó una risa.

—Para llamarnos «querida familia» debes estar completamente arruinado —dijo pero, al mismo tiempo, se avanzó para abrazarlo—. Bienvenido a casa.

Byakuran, el más despreocupado de la familia, sonrió y los ojos lilas le brillaron de alegría.

—Es un placer estar de vuelta en casa. Aunque, debo reconocer que el tiempo no tiene ni punto de comparación con el del continente. Y en cuanto a las mujeres y donceles, bueno, a las inglesas les costaría mucho competir con las _signorinas_ y _doncelattes_ que he…

Tsuna le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Recuerda que hay un doncel, maleducado.

Pero no parecía enfadada. De todos sus hermanos, Byaguran era el más cercano a ella en edad, sólo tenía dieciocho meses más. De pequeños, eran inseparables, y siempre estaban metidos en algún lío. Byakuran era travieso por naturaleza y Tsunayoshi necesitaba muy poco para seguirle el juego.

— ¿Sabe mamá que has regresado? —le preguntó.

Bya negó con la cabeza.

—He llegado y me he encontrado con una casa vacía…

—Sí, mamá acostó a los pequeños temprano —lo interrumpió Tsuna con una sonrisa.

—No me apetecía quedarme allí sin hacer nada, así que Humboldt me dio la dirección y vine.

Tsuna sonrió ampliamente.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde esta mamá? —preguntó Byakuran, estirando el cuello para mirar hacia el salón. Igual que los demás hombres de la familia, era muy alto, así que no tuvo que estirarse demasiado.

—En la esquina, con lady Sasagawa —dijo Tsuna.

Byaguran se encogió de hombros.

—Me esperaré a que esté un poco más cansada. No quiere que ese dragón me despelleje vivo.

—Hablando de dragones —dijo Giotto. No movió la cabeza, pero señaló hacia el lado con los ojos.

Tsuna miró y vio que Millindy Arcobaleno se dirigía lentamente hacia ellos. Llevaba bastón, pero Tsuna tragó saliva, muy nervioso, y se puso rígido. El sarcástico ingenio de Millindy Arcobaleno era ya conocido por todos. Tsuna siempre había sospechado que, debajo de aquella coraza, latía un corazón sensible pero, aún así, uno siempre se ponía nervioso cuando se le acercaba.

—No hay salida —murmuró uno de los hermanos.

El castaño lo hizo callar y sonrió tímidamente hacia la señora.

Millindy Arcobaleno levantó las cejas y cuando estaba a un metro de ellos, se paró y dijo:

—¡No disimuléis! ¡Ya me habéis visto!

A continuación, dio un golpe tan fuerte con el bastón en el suelo que el Vongola menor dio un saltito hacia atrás y pisó a Giotto.

—¡Ay! —exclamó su hermano.

Ante la repentina mudez de sus hermanos, excepto Giotto, aunque aquel quejido no podía considerarse una palabra articulada, Tsuna respiró hondo y dijo:

—Espero no haberle dado esa impresión, Millindy Arcobaleno, porque…

—Tú no —dijo Millindy Arcobaleno, categóricamente. Levantó el bastón y lo sostuvo en posición horizontal, con la punta peligrosamente cerca del estómago de Byakuran—. Ellos.

Como respuesta, obtuvo una serie de efusivos saludos.

El doncel frente suyo les dedicó una breve mirada a los chicos y luego volvió a dirigirse al castaño doncel.

—El señor Berbrooke te estaba buscando.

A Tsuna se le erizaron todos los pelos.

—¿Ah, sí?

El doncel mayor asintió.

—Señorito Vongola, yo de usted cortaría esto de raíz.

—¿Le ha dicho dónde estaba?

El Arcobaleno le mostró una sonrisa cómplice.

—Siempre supe que me gustarías. Y no, no se lo he dicho.

—Gracias —dijo Tsunayoshi, agradecido.

—Si te ataras a ese bobalicón, todos perderíamos a una persona muy sensata —dijo Millindy Arcobaleno —. Y Dios sabe que lo último que necesitamos es echar a perder la poca sensatez que nos rodea.

—Muchas gracias —exclamo Tsuna.

—En cuanto a vosotros —dijo Millindy Arcobaleno, agitando el bastón frente a los hermanos de Tsuna—, me reservo la opinión. Tú —dijo, dirigiéndose a Dino—me resultas simpático por el mero hecho de haber rechazado la oferta de Berbrooke por el bien de tu hermano, pero los demás… Hmmmph.

Y se fue.

—¿Hmmmph? —repitió Giotto—. ¿Hmmmph? ¿Pretende cuantificar mi inteligencia y lo único que se le ocurre es Hmmmph?

Tsunayoshi sonrió.

—Me aprecia.

—Le resultas agradable —refunfuñó Giotto.

—Ha sido muy amable al ponerte sobre aviso con lo de Berbrooke —reconoció Dino con una sonrisa.

Tsuna sonrio y asintió.

—Creo que eso quiere decir que tengo que irme. —Se giró hacia Dino con una mirada de ruego—. Si pregunta por mí…

—Yo me encargo —dijo su hermano—. No te preocupes.

—Gracias.

Y después, con una sonrisa, se alejó de sus hermanos.

O-o-o-o. O

Mientras Kyoya se paseaba tranquilamente por los salones de la casa de Millindy Arcobaleno, se dio cuenta de que estaba de muy buen humor. Y aquello era irónico, pensó, porque estaba a punto de entrar en un salón lleno de gente y enfrentarse a los horrores que Dino Vongola le había relato aquella misma tarde.

Sin embargo, se consolaba pensando que, después de baile de esa noche, ya no tendría que volver a participar en ese circo nunca más; como le había dicho a Dino, la única razón por la que acudía al baile era por una extraña lealtad hacia Viper Arcobaleno que, a pesar de sus maneras algo hurañas, siempre se portó muy bien con él cuando era pequeño.

Llegó a la conclusión de que su buen humor se debía a la ilusión que le hacía volver a estar en Inglaterra.

Y no porque no hubiera disfrutado de sus viajes. Había cruzado Europa a lo largo y ancho, había surcado las deliciosas aguas azules del Mediterráneo y se había perdido en los misterios del norte de África. De allí fue a Tierra Santa y luego, cuando sus informaciones le revelaron que todavía no había llegado el momento de volver a casa, cruzó el Atlántico y se fue a explorar las Indias Occidentales. Llegados a ese punto, pensó en instalarse en los Estados Unidos de América, pero la joven nació estaba a punto de entrar en conflicto con Gran Bretaña, así que Kyoya se mantuvo alejado de aquellas tierras. Además, fue por aquel entonces cuando recibió la noticia de que su padre, después de una larga enfermedad, había muerto.

Realmente irónico. Kyoya no cambiaría sus años de exploración por el mundo por nada. Un hombre tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en seis años, mucho tiempo para aprender lo qué significaba ser un hombre. Y, aun así, la única razón que lo había empujado a marcharse a los veintidós años fue el repentino deseo de su padre de, finalmente, aceptar a su hijo.

Sin embargo, Kyoya no tenía ningún deseo de aceptar a su padre, así que se limitó a hacer las maletas y marcharse del país, prefiriendo el exilio a las repentinas e hipócritas muestras de afecto del duque.

Todo empezó cuando acabó en Oxford. Al principio, el duque no quería pagarle una educación a su hijo; un día, Kyoya vio una carta que su padre había enviado a su tutor diciéndole que no quería que el idiota de su hijo dejara en ridículo a los Hibari en Eton. Sin embargo, era muy testarudo, así que ordenó que prepararan un carruaje y se fue a Eton, se presentó en el despacho del director y anunció su presencia.

Aquello fue lo más espantoso que había hecho en su vida pero, de alguna manera, consiguió convencer al director de que la confusión había sido culpa de la escuela, que seguramente había traspapelado su solicitud y el dinero de la matrícula. Copió todos los gestos de su padre; levantó una arrogante ceja, alzó la barbilla, miró por encima de la nariz y, en general, transmitió la sensación de que el mundo era suyo.

Sin embargo, la procesión iba por dentro. Se había pasado todo el rato temblando, sufriendo por si empezaba a tartamudear y, en lugar de «Soy el conde de Clyvedon, y he venido a empezar mis clases», decía «Soy el conde de Clyvedon y he v-v-v-v-v-v…».

Pero no había pasado nada y el director, que ya llevaba muchos años educando a la elite de la sociedad inglesa, reconoció a Kyoya como miembro de la familia Hibari, y lo aceptó inmediatamente sin hacer preguntas. El duque, que siempre estaba muy ocupado en sus negocios, tardó varios meses en enterarse de la nueva situación y residencia de su hijo. Y cuando lo hizo, Kyoya ya estaba totalmente instalado en Eton y si decidía sacar al chico del colegio sin ningún motivo estaría mal visto.

Y al duque no le gustaba estar mal visto.

Kyoya siempre se había preguntado por qué el duque no se acercó a él en esa época. Obviamente, a Hibari las cosas le iban muy bien en Eton; si no hubiera podido seguir el ritmo de los estudios, el director se lo habría comunicado al duque. En ocasiones, todavía se encallaba en alguna palabra, pero había desarrollado la suficiente habilidad para disimularlo con una oportuna tos o, si estaba comiendo, con un sorbo de leche o té.

Pero el duque jamás le escribió una carta. Kyoya supuso que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ignorarlo que ni siquiera importaba que estuviera demostrando que él no era ninguna vergüenza para la familia Hibari.

Después de Eton, Kyoya continuó la progresión natural hacia Oxford, donde se ganó la reputación de empollón y vividor. Para ser totalmente honestos, no se merecía la etiqueta de vividor más que cualquier otro de los chicos jóvenes de la universidad, pero el carácter distante de Kyoya alimentó la leyenda.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, se fue dando cuenta de que sus compañeros ansiaban su aprobación. Era inteligente y atlético pero, al parecer, lo que provocaba tanta admiración era su forma de ser. Como no le gustaba hablar si no era necesario, la gente creía que era arrogante como debía ser un futuro duque. Como prefería rodearse sólo de aquellos amigos con los que realmente se sentía cómodo, la gente dijo que era excesivamente selecto a la hora de elegir compañía, como debía ser un futuro duque.

No era muy hablador, pero cuando decía algo, solía ser directo y, a veces, irónico, algo que le aseguraba la atención de todos a cada una de sus palabras. Y como no estaba siempre hablando, como era habitual en los círculos sociales en que se movía, la gente se obsesionaba todavía más con lo que decía.

Lo tacharon de «sumamente seguro de sí mismo», «tan guapo que quitaba el aliento» y «el espécimen perfecto de la raza inglesa». Los hombres le pedían su opinión sobre todo tipo de temas.

Y las mujeres se desmayaban a su paso.

Kyoya nunca llegó a creerse todo aquello, pero disfrutada de su situación, aceptando todo lo que le ofrecían, haciendo locuras con sus amigos y degustando la compañía de jóvenes viudas y cantantes de ópera que llamaban su atención. Y cada aventura era más deliciosa a saber que su padre las desaprobaría todas.

Sin embargo, resultó que su padre no desaprobaba del todo su comportamiento. Sin que Kyoya se enterara, el duque de Hastings se había empezado a interesar por el progreso de su único hijo. Empezó a pedir informes académicos a la universidad y contrató a un detective de Bow Street para que lo mantuviera informado de las actividades ociosas de Kyoya. Y, al final, dejó de esperar que cada carta que recibía detallara episodios de la estupidez de su hijo.

Sería imposible establecer con exactitud cuándo se produjo el cambio, pero un día el duque se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, su hijo no había salido tan mal.

El duque se hinchó de orgullo. Como siempre, al final la sangre que corría por la venas había acabado triunfando. Debería haber sabido que nadie de su sangre podía ser imbécil.

Cuando acabó la universidad con mención honorífica en matemáticas, Kyoya volvió a Londres con sus amigos. Obviamente, se instaló en sus aposentos de soltero, porque lo último que le apetecía era vivir bajo el mismo techo que su padre. Cuando empezó a acudir a fiestas, cada vez más gente malinterpretó sus pausas como arrogancia y su reducido círculo de amigos como carácter exclusivo.

Sin embargo, acabó de sellar su reputación el día que Mukuro Spade, el que en aquella época era el líder de la alta sociedad, le hizo una pregunta bastante complicada sobre alguna nueva y trivial moda. Spade utilizó un tono bastante condescendiente y su intención era, obviamente, dejar en ridículo al joven conde. Como todo Londres sabía, la afición de Spade era ridiculizar a la elite británica. Y así lo había intentado con Kyoya, pidiéndole su opinión al terminar la pregunta con un «¿No cree, milord?»

Mientras a su alrededor se reunía una multitud de curiosos que no se atrevían ni a respirar, Kyoya, que no podía haber estado menos interesado en el nuevo nudo de la corbata del príncipe de Gales, simplemente clavó su azul mirada en Spade y dijo:

—No.

Sin dar más explicaciones, sin más elaboraciones; sencillamente «No».

Y se fue.

Al día siguiente, Kyoya ya se habría podido convertir en el rey de la sociedad, si hubiera querido. La ironía era bastante desconcertante. A Hibari no le importaba Spade o su tono, y seguramente le habría dado una respuesta más extensa si hubiera estado seguro de hacerlo sin tartamudear. Y, sin embargo, en esa situación menos había resultado ser más, y la escueta respuesta de Kyoya resultó ser más letal que cualquier elaborado discurso que hubiera pronunciado.

Naturalmente, la inteligencia y el éxito del heredero de Hastings llegó a oídos del duque. Y, aunque no fue a buscar a su hijo inmediatamente, Hibari empezó a escuchar rumores sobre que la distante relación con su padre podría cambiar. El duque soltó una carcajada cuando se enteró del incidente con Spade y dijo:

—Naturalmente. Es un Hibari.

Alguien incluso comentó que el duque iba presumiendo de la mención honorífica de su hijo en Oxford.

Y llegó el día que los dos se vieron las caras en un baile en Londres.

El duque no iba a permitir que Kyoya le plantara cara.

Aunque Kyoya lo intentó. Lo intentó de veras. Pero nadie tenía la capacidad para mermar su confianza como su padre, y cuando lo miró, y vio su propio reflejo, aunque más mayor, no pudo moverse ni hablar.

Notó la lengua pesada, tenía una sensación extraña en la boca, como si el tartamudeo no sólo le hubiera invadido la boca, sino también todo el cuerpo.

El duque aprovechó aquella situación y lo abrazó pronunciando un sentido «Hijo».

Al día siguiente, Kyoya abandonó el país.

Sabía que sería imposible evitar del todo a su padre si se quedaba en Inglaterra. Y se negó a jugar el papel de hijo después de haberle negado durante tantos años un padre.

Además, últimamente se estaba empezando a cansar de la vida salvaje que llevaba en Londres. Dejando aparte la reputación de vividor, realmente Kyoya no tenía temperamento para ser un auténtico libertino. Había disfrutado de las fiestas nocturnas de la ciudad tanto como cualquiera de sus amigos, pero después de tres años en Oxford y uno en Londres empezaba a estar, bueno, algo cansado.

Y se fue.

Sin embargo, ahora se alegraba de haber vuelto. Estar en casa lo tranquilizaba. Y después de viajar solo por el mundo durante seis años, era fantástico reencontrase con amigos.

Avanzó en silencio por los pasillos en dirección al baile. Quería evitar que lo anunciaran; lo último que deseaba era un pregón público anunciando su presencia. La conversación de aquella tarde con Dino Vongola había reafirmado su idea de no participar de forma activa en la vida social de Londres.

No quería casarse. Nunca. Y no tenía sentido frecuentar los bailes si no buscaba esposa.

Aún así, pensó que le debía cierta lealtad a Viper Arcobaleno después de lo bien que se había portado con él de pequeño y, para ser honesto, tenía que reconocer que sentía un gran cariño por aquella señora que hablaba sin tapujos. Rechazar su invitación habría sido de muy mala educación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había llegado acompañada de una nota personal dándole la bienvenida a casa.

Como conocía la casa, entró por la puerta lateral. Si todo iba bien, podría acercase a Millindy Viper tranquilamente, saludarla y marcharse.

Sin embargo, al girar una esquina, escuchó voces y se detuvo en seco.

Contuvo un gemido. Había interrumpido un encuentro de enamorados. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo escabullirse sin ser visto? Si lo descubrían, la consiguiente escena estaría llena de histrionismo, vergüenzas y un sin fin de emociones aburridas que no podría resistir. Sería mejor quedarse allí escondido entre las sombras y dejar que los amantes siguieran su camino.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a retroceder pausadamente, escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

—No.

¿No? ¿Alguien había llevado a una doncel a un solitario pasillo en contra de su voluntad?

Kyoya no tenía grandes deseos de ser el héroe de nadie, pero ni siquiera él podía permitir tal insulto a una doncel. Estiró el cuello y ladeó la cabeza, para escuchar mejor. Al fin y al cabo, a lo mejor no lo había escuchado bien. Si nadie estaba en apuros, lo que no iba a hacer era entrometerse.

—Zakuro —dijo el doncel —, no deberías haberme seguido hasta aquí.

—¡Pero yo te quiero! —exclamó el hombre, muy apasionado—. Sólo quiero que seas mi esposo.

Hibari contuvo una carcajada. Pobrecillo. Era doloroso escucharlo hablar así.

—Zakuro —repitió el, con una voz sorprendentemente amable y paciente—. Mi hermano ya te ha dicho que no me puedo casar contigo. Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—¡Pero tu hermano no lo entiende!

—Sí —dijo el, con tono firme—. Sí que lo entiende.

—¡Maldita sea! Si no te casa conmigo, ¿quién lo hará?

Kyoya parpadeó, sorprendido. Dentro del abanico de proposiciones, ésta no entraría en el apartado de las románticas.

Al parecer, al chico tampoco le gustó.

—Bueno —dijo, algo contrariado—. No es que sea el único doncel en el baile de Millindy Arcobaleno. Estoy segura de que alguna estaría encantado de casarse contigo.

Kyoya se inclinó un poco para intentar ver algo de la escena. La chica estaba en la sombra, pero pudo ver al hombre bastante bien. Parecía abatido, con los brazos colgándole a los lados. Despacio, agitó la cabeza.

—No —dijo, muy triste—. No es verdad. ¿No lo ves? Ellos… ellos…

Kyoya sufría en silencio mientras Zakuro intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Su titubeo era debido a la emoción, pero nunca era agradable ver a alguien que no conseguía acabar una frase.

—Ninguno es tan agradable como tú —dijo Zakuro, por fin—. Eres el único que me sonríe.

—Oh, Zakuro —dijo el chico, suspirando profundamente—. Estoy seguro de que eso no es verdad.

Pero Hibari sabía que sólo lo decía por ser amable. Y, cuando el volvió a suspirar, le quedó claro que no necesitaba que la rescataran. Parecía tener la situación bajo control y, aunque Kyoya sentía lástima por el pobre Zakuro, sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Además, empezaba a sentirse como un _voyeur_.

Empezó a retroceder, con la mirada fija en una puerta que sabía daba a la biblioteca. Al otro lado de la biblioteca había otra puerta que comunicaba con el jardín de invierno. De allí, podría ir a la entrada principal y volver al baile. No sería tan discreto como el atajo de los pasillos traseros pero, al menos, el pobre Zakuro no sabría que alguien más había presenciado su humillación.

Pero entonces, aun paso de la huida, oyó gritar al chico.

—¡Tienes que casarte conmigo! —Gritó Zakuro—. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Nunca encontraré a nadie…

—¡Zakuro, basta!

Kyoya dio media vuelta, refunfuñando. Al parecer, al final tendría que acudir al rescate del chico. Regresó hasta la esquina, respiró hondo y adoptó una expresión seria, ducal. Tenía las palabras «Creo que la dama le ha pedido que la dejara en paz» en la punta de la lengua y estaba a punto de pronunciarlas pero, al parecer, aquella no era la noche para ser un héroe porque antes de que pudiera decir nada, el joven levantó el brazo derecho y le dio un sorprendentemente y efectivo puñetazo a Zakuro en la mandíbula.

Zakuro cayó al suelo, agitando los brazos en el aire mientras caía. Kyoya se quedó ahí, de pie, observando incrédulo cómo el doncel se arrodillaba junto a él.

—Dios mío —dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Zakuro, ¿estás bien? No quería golpearte tan fuerte.

Kyoya se rió. No pudo evitarlo.

El doncel levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

Kyoya contuvo la respiración. No la había visto hasta ahora, y lo miraba fijamente con unos enormes y achocolatados ojos. Tenía la boca más linda y exuberante que Kyoya había visto en la vida, y tenía la cara ovalada. Según los estrictos estándares sociales, no podía considerarse guapo, pero tenía algo que lo dejó sin respiración.

Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó, demostrando que no se alegraba lo más mínimo de verlo.

Continuara…

Oh dios cinco review aunque parece que es la única historia que tiene éxito ahora, creo que solo me dedicare a escribir esta ya que aunque actualizo las otras estas no tienen ningún review que les atraiga aunque sea un poco a leerlas mou, asi que actualizare solamente esta de Katekyo hitman Reborn y ya, cuando termine la adaptación me dedicare a escribir sobre otras cosas jeje bueno esto es todo …..jejej bye bye


End file.
